It has been known to use rotary valves mounted on a drive shaft in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. An example of rotary valves mounted on a drive shaft used in the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,504, issued to Coates on Aug. 24, 2004.
In Coates, the rotary valves are mounted to the drive shaft by a key extending into a groove formed in the drive shaft and a corresponding groove in the rotary valve. A set screw is used to tighten the rotary valve to the drive shaft.
Assembly of these parts is difficult because the key must first be engaged with the respective grooves of the rotary valve and thereafter the set screw tightened. Further, assembly of these parts is even more difficult when it is performed in a limited space, such as within a cylinder head.
The present application is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.